


Pidgey Crisis (Hide x Reader)

by Poke_Melody



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Hide is a ball of sunshine, Hide is alive and healthy, Hide/Reader, Pidgey's are adorable, Pokemon AU, Reader Insert, my first story on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poke_Melody/pseuds/Poke_Melody
Summary: Hide calls (name) saying he desperately needs her help.  When (name) comes over, nothing can prepare her for the situation her friend had gotten into.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here and I hope you all enjoy it ^-^

Hideyoshi Nagachika x Reader: Pidgey Crisis (Pokemon AU)

 

(name) was woken up by the sound of her phone ringing. She looked at her clock and it was eight in the morning. Only one person would call her so early.  
“What do you want, Hide?” (name) grumbled into the phone, leaning further into her pillow.  
“I’m experiencing a crisis, (name), you need to come over right away!” came his frantic voice through the phone.  
“Is this anything like last week’s crisis, where you thought Kaneki was half Pokemon? Because if it is, I’m hanging up right now.”  
“NO! No, don’t hang up. It’s nothing like that, it’s a lot more serious this time, I swear. Just, please, please come over. I really need your help.”  
There was a long silent pause. (name) was seriously considering hanging up and going back to sleep. That was what he said last week. But... she had to admit it was pretty fun following Kaneki around all day waiting to see if he ended up showing any Pokemon-like traits. Even though Hide was wrong, it was hilarious to see Kaneki’s face when he confronted them about following him around all day.  
“Come on, (name).” Hide whined through the phone. “Kaneki’s busy, Touka told me to stop calling her, and Nishiki said to never talk to him again, you’re my only hope!”  
(name) let out a laugh, standing up from her bed.  
“Alright, alright. I’ll help with whatever your issue is.”  
“Thanks (name). Seriously, I feel like you’re one of my only friends that cares about me.”  
“Don’t be so over dramatic, I’ll be over in about fifteen minutes.” (name) said before hanging up.

 

It didn’t take long for (name) to get dressed and head out the door, her Whimsicott perched on her shoulder as she made her way to Hide’s house.  
When she finally arrived, she knocked on the door.  
“C-Coming!” came his slightly frantic voice.  
(name) waited for at least two minutes before she heard a yelp and a thud.  
“Hide?! Are you alright?” (name) yelled through the door.  
“Y-Yeah, still making my way over is all...”  
What was he doing in there? Did he have a party and needs help cleaning up or something?  
She finally heard the click of the door being unlocked. The door opened to reveal Hide with feathers sticking out and his yellow and black jacket covered with dirt.  
“Sorry about that, I meant to leave it unlocked for you.”  
“What’s the “crisis” that you needed help with?” (name) asked, looking her friend up and down taking in his disheveled appearance.  
Hide hesitantly opened the door to show his mess of a living room. (name)’s jaw dropped at the sight. There had to be at least thirty Pidgeys in the room.  
Hide sulked a bit more when she turned back to him, jaw still dropped.  
“Wh-Why is your house filled with Pidgeys?!” (name) cried when she finally found her voice.  
“I don’t know! They followed me home last night. When I got home I closed the door before they could follow me in. I went to bed thinking they’d leave by morning. But when I opened the door to go to the park, they were still there and they just flew in at once.”  
Most people who didn’t know Hide would think he was lying and there was some reason why this happened. But his friends knew he was basically a walking ball of sunshine that made every living creature within a fifteen meter radiance feel happy. Well... besides Nishiki. It was entirely possible that the Pidgeys felt safe around Hide and followed him home because they grew a liking to him.  
(name) stood in the doorway staring at the Pidgeys trying to think of a plan. Most of them were just sitting on the floor or on pieces of furniture. She wasn’t sure, but it felt like they were all staring at her... looking angry.  
She stepped into the house a bit, closer to Hide. They all stood up and looked her in the eye. Were they jealous? She took a step back and they all sat down again. She knew that Hide’s natural kindness would get him in trouble one day but this wasn’t what she meant. This was just hilarious.  
“Okay, I have a plan.” (name) finally announced.  
“Great! What is it?” Hide asked. “My folks are coming home from their vacation this afternoon. I need all these out before then.”  
“Don’t worry.” (name) smiled, taking her Whimsicott off her shoulders and placing him on the floor. She then stepped out of the house and move to the side, away from the door. “Stand next to me.”  
Hide moved outside her house to stand next to her, away from the door.  
“Alright, Whimsicott, use gust!” (name) commanded.  
The small Pokemon then caused a huge gust of wind , startling all of the Pidgeys causing them to fly outside the house in a frenzy with Whimsicott following them. After all of the Pokemon fled the house, Hide rushed to his door and shut it before any could fly back in.  
They turned around to see all of the Pidgeys sitting on his front lawn.  
“Now what are we supposed to do? They’re just going to fly back in once the doors opened.” Hide pointed out.  
“Isn’t Professor Sycamore giving a bunch a kid’s their first Pokemon today?” (name) asked.  
“Uh, yeah. But what does that have to do with-” (name) cut him off.  
“Follow me. I’ve got an idea.” she smiled, picking up Whimsicott and walking through the Pidgey filled lawn.  
Hide walked beside her. (name) turned around to see all of the Pidgeys following Hide.  
“They seem to really like you.” (name) chuckled.  
“Y-You think so?” Hide asked, looking back too. He seemed a bit creeped out by the herd of Pidgeys following him like zombies.

 

(name) and Hide finally arrived at the route outside of Lumiose City. They were an odd sight as they made their way through the city. Two college students walking together with around thirty Pidgeys following them.  
Once they got outside the city, (name) told Hide to hide behind a tree with her.  
“They still know I’m here, (name). What are we going to do now?” Hide asked.  
“Shh. Just watch.” (name) said, peeking from around the tree.  
After about five minutes, quite a few kids that looked to be new trainers started walking outside the city. Hide’s eyes widened in realization when he saw the kid’s faces light up when they saw all of the Pidgeys.  
“Hey, Shauna, Trevor! Come on! You’ve gotta see all of these Pidgeys. There’s so many!”  
“Hey, Tierno! Wait for us!” a girl called.  
“Hide,” (name) whispered, gesturing back to the city, “quick, while they’re focused on the trainers.”  
“Goodbye, Birb, Phoenix, and Shooting Star Wing.” Hide muttered as they started walking away.  
“Shoot- Did you name them?” (name) asked. “Wait, are you crying?!”  
“Y-Yeah, so what? They’ve grown on me.”  
“You’ve only known them for a few hours. You’re ridiculous.” (name) laughed.  
“That may be true, but you’re stuck with me.” Hide smirked, throwing his arm around her shoulders.  
“Yeah, come on Hide, Let’s go home.”


End file.
